


Who Was Once a Friend

by WyldstileTH



Series: The Demon Timeline [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Gen, Possession, ever wanted to know why yamikage didnt come back?, here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Yamikage said he would come back, now is that time.
Series: The Demon Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817410
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Who Was Once a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My Discord server gave me this idea, so you can thank them. ... Why haven't you thanked them yet?
> 
> This takes place just before the fall of Nightmare and the movie.

“Meta Knight,” the black-and-yellow-clad ninja, Yamikage, whispered to Meta Knight as he sat against a tree in Whispy Woods with a book opened, “It’s been a while.”

Meta Knight jumped up and held out his sword, Galaxia, to the tree. Turning every which way to try and spot the ninja, he spoke, “It hasn’t been long enough, Yami…”

Meta Knight knew that the ninja was using an ancient ninja technique lost to time when the ninja’s voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, “Perhaps… on the contrary; I’ve missed you, old friend.”

In less than a second, Meta Knight heard the leaves and branches of the tree behind him rustling loudly as the ninja burst out of them with as much speed as he could muster to try to overpower the knight. Meta Knight spun around and held up Galaxia, effectively trapping his opponent’s katana between the spikes of his sword. Meta Knight twirled his blade, causing the other’s weaker blade to shatter.

The ninja bounced back a step and threw three kunai knives at the opposing puffball, who, in turn, dodged two and put up his gloved hand to the other. Once the knife was millimeters away from the knight’s face, he closed his fingers and caught the knife by its blade. It may have torn through his glove but was caught perfectly between his fingers.

Yamikage scoffed as he swatted away the knife with another kunai after Meta Knight threw it back at him, “Still a show-off, I see?”

Yamikage jumped at Meta Knight with a kunai in each hand. The ninja unleashed a flurry of strikes and the knight resorted to the defensive, holding up his sword and taking a step back at each strike.

The knight waited for an opening in the ninja’s attacks, finding one once the ninja’s attacks began to slow. The knight released a powerful strike to knock the ninja back a few steps, as well as stun him.

Meta Knight raised his sword high and let his energy flow into the blade. Before he could release his concentration of energy, Yamikage tackled him. Galaxia stabbed into both of them and the energy gathered within the blade fizzled into the surrounding air, no longer within reach of either of them.

The spike in Meta Knight’s arm was causing a deep cut that began bleeding heavily, but the sword was also in Yamikage’s palm. Yamikage kept trying to control the sword to get it deeper and deeper into Meta Knight’s arm, but they were of nearly equal strength.

Galaxia seemed to realize that Yamikage was attempting to control her from someplace other than her hilt and began to concentrate her electricity for release. She warned Meta Knight of what she was about to do just a bit too late and both of the opponents got a large jolt of electricity.

Both kept a firm grip on the sword through the electricity, having trained their endurance to high voltages frequently. Galaxia, now depleted of energy, ceased her assault and her glow dimmed slightly from her original bright gold light.

Meta Knight kicked Yamikage off of him and tore the sword out of his arm, grasping Galaxia tightly by the hilt, “How _dare_ you attempt to control her!”

The ninja threw two shurikens at the knight, who dodged them both, “I only do as I see fit.”

The ninja held up two fingers to his covered mouth and muttered another ancient ninja technique that allowed the user to create shadow clones of themself. The clones could only stand one hit and were, overall, only about half of the strength as the user, but every one of them could attack nonetheless.

Meta Knight swore under his breath as he held up his sword to defend against the barrage of attacks that followed Yamikage’s use of the technique. Meta Knight angled the blade of his sword to take out as many of the clones as he could with a single, powerful swing. He made a few more swings to take out the rest of the clones. Once all the clones had been dealt with, there was only one problem:

Yamikage was nowhere to be seen.

Meta Knight closed his eyes to utilize his acute sense of hearing, a trick Yamikage was unaware of. Meta Knight heard the faint sound of rushing wind and the rustle of the ninja’s outfit. He turned and stuck out his blade to go right through the other’s torso. He reopened his eyes to see a look of shock on the ninja’s face as they both stared into each other’s eyes.

Yamikage’s mask moved slightly, indicating a smile, “Thank you…”

Meta Knight dropped Yamikage to the ground, golden blade still embedded deep into his stomach, and watched as the ninja’s eyes faded from the crimson red they had been, revealing how Yamikage’s eyes really looked. Yamikage had a dark grey sclera*, a pure white pupil, and a light blue iris.

Yamikage’s breath hitched, “Thank you… friend… It’s been hurting forever years and now I’m free…”

Meta Knight’s eyes widened as he was beginning to come to a horrific conclusion, “Y-Yami… y-your eyes are… blue?”

“Always have been-” Yamikage was interrupted by a cough and turned his body slightly to meet the other’s gaze, “At least, before Nightmare got to me… I never w-wanted to hurt any of you…”

Meta Knight could feel tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes and he was almost certain that his eyes were a deep, dark blue right now, “Yami… how… when?”

Yamikage let out a rough sigh, “I wanted to go on the mission to retrieve Galaxia… I wanted to be her wielder… but Arthur sent you and Gar-Garlude…” Yamikage breathed in deeply to continue, he didn’t want to die leaving questions in the air for Meta Knight to grasp himself, “When you didn’t return with Garlude… and considering where you came from… I thought you killed her and took the blade for yourself. Nightmare started entering my dreams… twisting what I saw as right and what I saw as wrong…

“I watched you kill Jecra and knew he was possessed… but Nightmare used my dreams to manipulate the way I had seen it happen… and I lost all my trust in the GSA. He… he corrupted and then possessed me through my dreams, Meta..." Meta Knight could clearly see that Yamikage was beginning to cry, even if the tears were soaked up by the cloth of his mask, “I don’t want that to happen to anyone ever again. I-I had to watch e-everything… and it was terrible. Every horrible thing I did… every innocent I killed… I don’t want that to happen to anyone. I’ll make sure of that.”

Yamikage weakly sat up a little bit and pulled a small piece of paper out of the folds of his clothes. He handed it to Meta Knight and laid back down with a thump. The knight opened the folded up paper to find a Star Chart, which was like an address but was used for interplanetary travel. There were a couple of words scribbled on it that seemed to be in Yamikage’s first language, which was a language that died with the ninjas in the war.

Yamikage weakly pointed to it, “The Star Chart has the location of Nightmare’s base…” he pointed directly to a dot with some words scrawled next to it, “that one. I saw your ship; she’s beautiful by the way… and she’s perfect for getting there, destroying Nightmare once and for all, and getting out…

“Trust me when I say that Kirby is ready…” Yamikage closed his beautiful eyes for a moment then reopened them with the crystal protection of tears renewed, “You can use my ship and her parts… let me defeat Nightmare with you, I want to try to right another’s wrong…”

Yamikage laughed then began coughing up blood, “…It’s funny… really… i-if I had held out just a little longer… I would have been free… the possession would have broken with his death… I’m sorry… for n-not… being… stronger, Meta…” he weakly dragged Galaxia, who was now glowing brightly, out of his body by the hilt, “Take care of the others…”

Yamikage’s body stilled, his chest no longer rising or falling. Meta Knight grabbed Yamikage’s arm to check for a pulse. When he found none, he kept looking. Galaxia glowed more brightly from the ninja’s grasp, _Dear heart, he’s gone…_

Meta Knight seemed to ignore her, “Y-Yami?” His entire body shook with unseen tears as did his voice as he pleaded like a child would to their mother’s corpse, “Y-Y-Yami? Yami _please_!”

Galaxia's soothing voice filled his head, _Dear heart, he’s gone. There is nothing you can do about it except fulfill his last request to you and let his spirit rest,_ Galaxia paused, unsure if she should share what she had seen in his memories with the grief-stricken knight, _I… in his memories, he wanted nothing more than to have a larger purpose like you always seemed to. He had never wanted anything more than to grasp my hilt and become my wielder. I let him die holding me by my hilt. He was never a bad person, perhaps jealous and self-centered, until Nightmare turned everything against him._

Meta Knight shifted as Galaxia continued, _I let him die happy. You are the one that has to put his spirit to rest. Go defeat Nightmare and do so with him._

Meta Knight looked over Yamikage’s corpse, realizing that the sword was right. Meta Knight stood up and stepped closer to his friend’s still form. He bent down over it and searched through the folds and pockets of his clothes, searching for something that he was almost certain the other still had.

Meta Knight found what he was looking for and pulled out a kunai knife that had a few symbols etched into the handle. The symbols were Yamikage’s name in Majjic. Meta Knight had written the names of his friends on different things that represented their character. Garlude had a bracelet made of steel that Meta Knight had written her name on, Jecra had a journal, and Yamikage had this kunai that Meta Knight now held in his gloved hand.

He slipped the knife into his cape and pulled out some bandages. He wrapped the bandages around his own arm then bent down next to Yamikage to wrap the corpse’s wounds. Once Meta Knight had finished, he recalled that Yamikage had always been fond of trees, whether to hide behind or in them, set traps with them, or to simply just learn about them. Meta Knight dragged the ninja’s body lightly over to the nearby tree and sat him against it. The knight put his fingers to the ninja’s eyelids lightly and pulled them down, closing his eyes, knowing they would never open again.

The Puffball knight retrieved the kunai from his cape and used it to carve Yamikage’s name in Majjic into the bark. The trees wouldn’t dare protest, knowing it would sour out this bittersweet moment.

Meta Knight used the kunai once more to dip into the corpse’s blood. He took the knife and dug it into his own skin with the blood of the ninja on it. He did this with every friend he lost. A ritual to keep them together even if they were within different plains of existence.

The knight stowed the kunai back in his cape and turned away from the corpse against the tree. He began searching for the ninja’s ship. He was going to take it apart and use it with the battleship he has almost finished.

Yamikage would be there to defeat Nightmare with him. He would make sure of it. He would make sure of it by naming the battleship after the weapon Yamikage had always wanted to learn.

The Halberd.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sclera- The area of the eye around the Iris and is usually white in humans.
> 
> Now you know what happened to Yamikage, the guy that goes “I’ll be back” and then is never mentioned again! He is killed in between episodes! :D
> 
> Oh, yeah, I also reread over this before posting it for once! Are ya proud of me? :D


End file.
